One Step At A Time
by xMystlinex
Summary: Love is always complicated. It's hard to look for that one person. People tend to lose hope on it. But life will always find a way to pick you up again and push you to find the one you truly belong with. Same goes for Aisha and Elsword. First Fanfic, please be gentle Rated T for swearing.


One Step At a Time

Classes:

Elsword – Lord Knight - 16

Aisha – Elemental master - 16

Rena – Wind Sneaker -18

Raven – Blade Master - 18

Eve – Code Battle Seraph - 16

Chung – Tactical Trooper - 16

Unknown POV:

_Will I ever be able to find the one for me? It seems that no matter how hard I try, I'm never able to find someone to be with, someone I can love and care for, someone I can hold hands with and be able to laugh together, someone I can protect. I want to feel loved but also show my love. Will that time ever come for me? Or will I just wallow in this lonely world alone for the remainder of my life. Love sure is complicated…_

Another Unknown POV:

_All guys are jerks and full of shit. How come I'm never able to find a nice guy? Someone who can treat me right, someone who can hold hands with me and not be embarrassed about it, someone who can comfort me when I feel scared, nervous, or alone, someone who I can love with my whole being. Will that time ever come for me? Or will I just let guys trample over me and use me like some toy, thrown away when they get bored? Love sure is complicated…_

Elsword's POV:

_*beep beep*_

My eyes slowly gazed open as I heard my alarm clock going off. I stared at the dull white ceiling above me. "Another new year to waste time at the shitty excuse for a school," I thought to myself. I got up and headed for the bathroom. I brushed slowly so I can go to school slower and same with the shower. I stood in the shower for 25 minutes, not because I wanted to waste time, but because I was thinking about my life; my love life to be exact. I turned off the nozzle and stepped out. I got changed in my school uniform and went downstairs. I didn't see mom, dad, or even my sister up. I was the only one up. I was always the first one up and last one up. I always cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I always did the laundry and cleaned the house. I was always alone. I poured a bowl of Elflakes and some milk, and ate my breakfast slowly. The cereal got soggy, but I didn't care. After breakfast, I headed out the door, locked it, and went on ahead to school.

Aisha's POV:

_*beep beep*_

My eyes shot up right away. I saw the clock and started to panic. It was 7:30 a.m. I was going to be late for the first day of school of the new year! I brushed my teeth quickly, and I had no time to take a shower, so I was a mess. I changed into my clothes, went downstairs and threw a piece of bread in the toaster and waited 25 sec for it to finish. I grabbed the toast and held onto the toast in my mouth and rushed out the door, locked it and started to run. "Shit…I'm going to be late for school again," I thought as I ran faster and faster. I was tempted to teleport there, but magic was illegal to use outside the allowed zone, which was basically school and government, owned projects. As I started to run even faster, a random newspaper out of nowhere, smacked right into my face. As I tried to get it off, I ran into something heavy, and I fell over landing on my bottom. I took the newspaper off and threw it to the side, only to look up at angry red eyes that pierced my soul. I got up and immediately apologized and started to run off again. I finally reached school, ran inside, put my bag away inside my locker, ran to my classroom, and slammed the door open. Everyone stopped their conversations and started to look at me.

A girl with blonde/green hair shouted, "Aisha! Why are you always late"!

That was my friend Rena, she had a moderately large chest that any guy would fall for. Not to mention she was extremely beautiful. As I walked to my desk, a girl with amber eyes and silver hair walked up to me, and slapped me across the cheek.

"OW!" I screamed, "What was that for!"

"I told you to arrive at school at a more accurate and early time"

"I know, but you didn't have to slap me"

The silver-haired girl walked away to her desk and sat down ready for class to start. Her name is Eve, she's also one of my friends. Honestly, I don't know I'm friends with her, she always slaps me, but hey, I enjoy her company, and she can be nice when she wants to be. As I started to take out my books and place them on my desk, the door slammed open again and a red-headed boy walked in. Everyone stopped their conversations once again to look at the boy walking to his seat. I noticed that as he was walking to his desk, the people around him started to move away from him as he walked by. The boy sighed and sat on his desk and tried to fall asleep. His desk was right next to mine, near the window. We had Stella as our math teacher. She was the meanest teacher in the school for obvious reasons. I knew the red-head was going to get in trouble, so I poked him in the back trying to tell him to get up or he'll get in trouble.

"Hey!" I whispered. "Get up or Stella is going to yell at you and give you detention!"

He looked up at me, with angry red eyes and I realized he was the boy I ran into earlier. I quickly apologized once again about running into him, but he just gazed at me with those piercing red eyes.

"Why are you talking to me and why do you care if I get detention or not?" He asked with a agitated voice.

"Geez, I'm sorry. Just wanted to tell you warn you, no need to get mad at me"

"Well, thanks for the warning, but can you stop wasting my time and let me sleep?"

I started to get angry and looked away from him. 'What a jerk!" Of course he's a jerk, like all guys! Nothing but jerks! As I started to look back at him again ready to give him a lesson, I hesitated and looked in his eyes again. Then and there I realized, his eyes weren't full of anger, but instead were distant, filled with sadness, but most importantly, loneliness.


End file.
